


Partnered

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip wakes up to a free Ray.





	Partnered

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in S3, so **spoilers** for an event of S2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Philip has a near permanently addled brain, and with so many different memories and timelines swirling through it, it takes a moment for his perfect recall to function. When he wakes up in the mornings, he doesn’t _immediately_ remember who he went to bed with—the first thing that tells him is actually the smell of Ray’s cologne. It clings to his sheets worse than usual. Then he rolls over, and Ray’s right there, drooling onto his spare pillow. 

A sense of relief washes through Philip. There’s a part of him that still keeps expecting to wake up bound to a wheelchair, or worse, the knowledge that Ray’s been kidnapped again. That they all have. Or worse, kidnapped and tortured the way so many other Travelers were. He knows he got off easy, in a way. Maybe Ray’s not as close to him as David is to Marcy, or even Kat to Mac. It’s not like with Carly’s child. Trevor seems to have a friendship with Grace deeper than Philip knows. Sometimes, Philip does have a sense of sadness that he doesn’t have anyone who loves him so profoundly—he hasn’t made the bonds, the families, that the others have. But Ingram was still right to pick Ray as the closest person to him, even if Ingram didn’t know the full extent of Philip’s feelings.

At least, he hopes no one knows. If there’s more surveillance in the garage then he’s caught, it’s obvious by now that they’re not just semi-friends. It’s not unusual to wake up like this. Some days they’re less than that, some nights more. Ray’s a bit of a wreck, with a brutal carbon footprint and a taste for bloody meat. He’s also _warm_, attractively experienced, and he must care about Philip at least a little. He bought Philip Poppy. He helped Philip get clean. He crashes overnight in Philip’s bed, completely letting down his guard, even though he’s obviously got paranoid delusions about all the bookies and loan sharks that he owes. 

He grunts and stirs, kicking forward unconsciously. His foot hits Philip’s leg, but his sock keeps his toenails from scratching Philip up again, and the impact doesn’t hurt. Then Ray’s blinking his eyes open against the dim lights of the warehouse. Philip dons a lazy, welcoming smile. 

Ray groans and rubs at his eyes. “’Nother late night?” 

Philip dryly answers, “I told you not to drink.”

Ray snorts. He should’ve listened. He didn’t. Philip practically had to carry him to the mattress, and they didn’t quite get to have the fun they’d planned on earlier. Ray yawns. He shuffles closer, smacking his dry lips and muttering, “Fuck it, ‘m sleeping in.”

Philip’s fine with that. He has no reason to get up in the morning on days when the boss hasn’t comed him. There’s been no news of a mission today, so he can wallow under the blankets for hours. Ray looks ready to do that, except his bleary eyes keep catching on Philip’s face. 

After a long minute of nothing, Ray grunts, “Maybe not,” and rolls on top of Philip to kiss him.


End file.
